


In the night

by Jacrispea



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacrispea/pseuds/Jacrispea
Summary: Just a wee drabble of Jacob and his best friend... In love for so long but neither of them ever letting the other know.





	In the night

"I'm not leaving, by the way. Too far to walk," you told Jacob. You settled down in his bed, ripping off your pants and pulling the blanket up. 

"You've only had two drinks and you're loaded," Jacob commented, rolling his eyes. "Your room isn't that far."

"I'm comfy now though," you announced, squirming under the covers, settling into the mattress. 

He let out a tiny sigh but gave in, bending over to pull his boots and holster off, throwing them to the corner of the room. His dirt covered jeans were dropped before he made his way over to where you were laying. 

"Oh, before you get in... do you have a t-shirt I could sleep in?"

Jacob pulled at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it in your direction. Your hands shot out to catch it but missed horribly as you glanced over his body. "Anything else?"

"Bedtime story?" you smirked. 

"Move over," he huffed and climbed in, pulling the blanket along with him. 

You scooted to the other side, making way for his tall frame. When he was comfortable, laying away from you, you took the opportunity to toss your button down and bra to the floor on his side of the bed; replacing it with his t-shirt. Noticing it smelt like him, you smiled as you brought it down over your body. 

"Night, Jake," you whispered as he leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp. 

"Night."

\---

Late into the night, Jacob woke suddenly, rocking the bed as he sat. You turned over to see him in the moonlight - his skin glistened with sweat and his hair was a mess. The composed exterior you were so used to, replaced with the look of a little boy who woke from a nightmare. 

"Jake, what is it?" you asked. When he didn't answer, you reached a hand out to graze his shoulder. In an instant, he was on his feet, staring back at you in confusion. You shuffled off the edge of the bed slowly, holding your hands out in front of you as you approached. "It's okay. You're okay."

He blinked and whipped around madly as he assessed the room. His surroundings, now familiar. "Pup..."

"It's just me. Jake, you're home. We're at St. Francis," you explained, now piecing together what had happened. You knew he never slept - the dark shadows under his eyes had told you that story since you met him - but you hadn't thought about it in much detail. Sadly, he had been fighting himself internally for far too long. 

Jacob let you step to him, finally touching his forearms as you approached. His eyes stayed on your face the entire time. 

"You're real," he said, more as a statement than question. 

"And here to annoy the shit out of you," you teased before you realized now probably wasn't the time. He had been your friend for well over a year now and even though he pretended he hated it, you knew he enjoyed your constant pestering. If he didn't, you wouldn't be living at the Vet Center with him. But now was not appropriate.

"Sounds about right" he murmured. 

After he remained motionless, you took his hand and led him to bed; letting him lay first before you did. When you sank down next to him, he pulled you to him quickly, wrapping his arms around you so tightly, you feared your very breath might be cut off. Your cheek laid against his chest, listening to his elevated heart beat. 

"It was just a dream. It's okay," you assured him, trying your best to sooth him. You let your fingertips trail up and down his side lightly. 

"I love you," he said softly. 

Your eyes widened at his words. How long had you waited to hear them? All this time, he had only seen you as a friend though - one of the guys, his pal. You let yourself sigh internally, knowing that's what he meant. 

"I love you too, Jake," you told him truthfully. 

\---

As the morning light finally filtered through the blinds, you opened your eyes slowly, trying to assess your surroundings. Feeling a heavy hand still on your shoulder, you smiled and peered up to see Jacob watching you. 

"Hey," you rasped. 

"Morning," he said with a grin. You stared back, now realizing he was looking at your hair. 

"Ugh, bed head.. I know. Don't look at me."

"It's cute," he chuckled, ruffling his fingers through it. You tried swatting at him but he held you tight to his chest. Suddenly his expression grew serious. "Last night..."

"You don't have to talk about it," you told him. You gave him a warm smile to let him know it was okay. 

"Not that," Jacob said. He shifted his eyes to the ceiling for a second and then back to you. "When I said I loved you..."

"Oh," you said. An uncomfortable feeling washed over you. "I know you were just in the moment."

"No. It was the truth."

You pushed back as far as he would let you and glanced up at his face. His expression was less calm, almost mirroring your own nervous features. 

"Well, I meant it too. You're my best friend."

"More than that," he interrupted. "When I said it, I meant... Fuck, I'm bad at this."

You both gazed at each other, questioning the other silently. Even though his words had muted, you could read him and knew what he was trying to say. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't deserve the baggage that comes with me. You saw it first hand last night... I could never put that on you and expect you to have to live with it," he explained, now rolling back to his calm and collected self. 

"I don't think that's for you to decide. I want you and everything that comes with you," you said. Your hand reached to the scars on his cheek, running over them gently. "I'll just add all your baggage to the pile I have of my own."

"I don't deserve you," he said as he leaned down and touched his lips to yours. 

You pushed back, desperate to finally have what you had yearned for since the moment he first called you "pup". It had been so long; so many moments you had shared - mostly bad, but some good. 

You had always preached to him that religion wasn't the thing that held the pieces of someone's spirit together, but it wasn't until now that you finally knew what did.


End file.
